


Transvengers Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Clint Barton, Cissexism, F/M, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Phil Coulson, Other, Questioning, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Sam Wilson, Trans Steve Rogers, Transgender, Tumblr Prompts, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the prompts I've filled for Transvengers Assemble on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Transvengers Assemble on tumblr. Yes, it has taken me this long to put mine on AO3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13 for shadowen: We can has babies yes? No? Maybe?
> 
> Trans Clint (dfab) and genderqueer Phil (dmab).

“So, the good news is, I’m growing a beard,” Clint says. He points out the tiny patch of approximately eleven to twelve hairs on his chin (he’s hoping he grew another one since the last time he counted them in front of the bathroom mirror). “The bad news is, my period just didn’t arrive, but I don’t think that means I’m pregnant.”

Phil looks down at the bowl of cereal they’re eating. When they hear what Clint’s telling them, they put the spoon in their mouth.

“Well, we knew this could happen with the testosterone you’re taking,” they say after they take the spoon from their mouth and drop it back into their cereal bowl.

Clint drops into the seat next to Phil. He wraps an arm around them and kisses the side of their mouth.

“We can’t give up hope, though,” he rationalizes. “It’s not like I don’t have a uterus anymore. And the fertility doctor – what was his name? Oh, yeah, that’s right, Thor Odinsson – he said you’re good to go, too, so we still have a chance. We’ll just have to keep trying.”

Phil is quiet. Clint wraps his arm a little tighter around their shoulder, hoping they aren’t starting to get sad again. Right as he’s about to keep going on the reassuring track, Phil looks up, a horny glint in their eyes.

“Try again, huh?” they ask. “No time like the present, right? So what do you say we go . . . try again?”

Clint grins. “Sounds good to me,” he agrees, and he chases them into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9 for rustingroses: Meeting their partner’s family  
> Trans-man Sam, AU.

Even when Natasha had asked him out after a month of flirting and mutual interest, Sam hadn’t thought they would get this far together. But here they are, going to meet Natasha’s family.

Natasha keeps asking if they’re going to say anything about Sam being transgender. To be fair, it’s not her fault, since Sam can’t make up his mind about it. On one hand, he’d like to be honest with his girlfriend’s family, but on the other, he’s really worried that they’re going to disapprove of him as a suitable partner for their daughter because of it. He’s not proud of it, but in the end, he doesn’t give Natasha a definite answer. Instead, he asks her if they can just see how it goes when they get there. Natasha agrees a bit reluctantly.

Right as they’re pulling into Natasha’s parents’ driveway, though, Sam changes his mind again. He says, “Maybe we could just wait to tell them I’m transgender? I think I should get to know them better. I know I said I wanted to be completely honest with them, and if they ask directly, I’ll tell them, but for now I think we should just wait.”

Natasha nods. She grasps Sam’s hand and kisses him. “It’s your decision,” she says firmly. “I’ll go along with whatever you want to do.”

“Thank you.” Sam kisses her too.

They walk hand in hand up the front steps. Natasha rings the doorbell, and she starts getting out her key to unlock the door, but it opens before she gets the chance.

Sam recognizes the woman who runs out, Natasha’s mother, from pictures that Natasha has shown him. She hugs Natasha tightly and holds her arms out to greet Sam the same way. Sam puts his backpack on the ground and wraps an arm around her. She’s as tiny as her daughter is.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Romanov,” he says.

“No, no, call me Alyona for now,” she says. “Maybe later you can call me Mom!”

Mom? Sam mouths to Natasha, who only grins.

Natasha’s dad, Ivan Romanov, comes out the door next. 

“Where were you?” Alyona scolds. “They’re here!”

“I see that,” Natasha’s dad replies. He holds a hand out to Sam. Sam shakes it and says, “So, should I call you Ivan, or Dad?” 

Ivan’s eyes widen, then he laughs loudly. “I like this one,” he announces. Sam hopes that sentiment stays around no matter what they find out about Sam.

The next several days pass without incident. Sam stays silent on the whole trans thing. Natasha doesn’t say anything about it. Ivan and Alyona don’t ask him anything or say anything that assumes he’s cisgender.

At least, they don’t until the last night of Natasha and Sam’s stay. Alyona apparently thinks that Sam and Natasha will be together for good (so does Sam, and he’s keeping his fingers crossed that they do), and apparently a permanent partner for her only child means grandchildren.

Alyona starts out casual. “So, any plans for children anytime soon?” she asks over dinner.

Natasha and Sam glance at each other. Natasha says smoothly, “We haven’t talked about it much.”

That is technically true. The only thing they’ve said about the topic to each other is Sam making it clear to Natasha that he can’t biologically father kids. They haven’t talked about adoption yet. Sam doesn’t think that’s quite what Alyona means, though.

“I don’t mean to pressure you, of course,” Alyona says after a pause to let Natasha or Sam elaborate. “We are getting older, though, and I don’t want to miss out on a second with my grandkids.”

Sam looks down at his plate. She’s right, really. She deserves grandchildren, and he knows Natasha wants kids. Natasha deserves to be with someone who can give them to her.

Natasha nudges his shoulder with her own. “Are you okay?” she murmurs. Sam takes her hand in his. He takes a deep breath. He looks back up at Natasha’s parents.

“Actually, Ivan, Alyona,” he begins. He looks back at Natasha for reassurance, and she nods. “Actually, I can’t father children.” He falters for a moment, questioning once again the wisdom of this decision.

“Why?” Alyona looks so sad. Sam tells himself that she deserves an answer and forces himself to keep going.

“I can’t father children because I’m transgender. I don’t have the required parts.”

Immediately Sam winces inside. That sounded terrible. Required parts? Probably way too much information. But Natasha squeezes his hand, and he takes some more deep breaths, and he starts to feel a little better.

Ivan seems mystified. “I don’t . . .” he starts to say, but his wife cuts him off.

“Natasha knows, right? She knows you can’t give her children?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Yes, I know, Mom,” she says. “His ability to give me children or not isn’t important. He’s a good man. That’s all that matters.”

Sam thinks he heard her put subtle emphasis on the word “man,” but he doesn’t know if her parents caught it or not.

Alyona sits back with a muttered complaint. Ivan still looks confused, but they save that conversation for later.

Sam isn’t too sad to leave the next day. Natasha’s parents have been acting cold toward him since the conversation over dinner. Sam worries they’re going to try to convince Natasha to break up with him (especially Alyona). If they are, though, Natasha doesn’t say a word about it to him.

Because of all this, Sam is surprised when Alyona hugs him good-bye. She still seems a little colder toward him when she was when he arrived, but she does whisper, “Sorry. It’s not your fault,” in his ear.  
It’s not perfect, and Sam still regrets what happened, but it’s a start. He hopes the next time they see each other goes better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 for messed-up-stargazer: Tony being insensitive to Steve.

“Steve! Wait up!” It’s Tony. Stella doesn’t turn her head. She adjusts her skirt in the hopes that Tony will notice. He doesn’t.

Tony steps into the elevator. “Steve, listen, I was thinking that for the next game night, we should team up, guys against girls. We’re evenly matched like that.” 

Stella stares down at the floor. “You mean, I would be on the guys’ side?”

Tony says, “Of course.” He gives her a confused glance out of the corner of his eye, but he still doesn’t realize what Stella is talking about. Stella is still gathering up the courage to breach the topic with Tony – again – but doesn’t get the chance before Tony walks out of the elevator.

Stella doesn’t want to play games. It’s not official Avengers’ business; she doesn’t have to go. She nearly stays in her apartment. Only the thought of Tony still thinking that she’s a man spurs her into going.

Stella dresses up in her nicest new skirt and blouse, puts on makeup, and does her hair. Maybe it’s that her hair is still short, she reflects while looking in the mirror. Maybe that’s why Tony hasn’t noticed Stella’s transition yet (even though he was told of it). She doesn’t have any wigs, though, to cover up her hair. And she certainly can’t do anything about her height, or the width of her shoulders. She carefully does not think about what she used to look like, and how much she would give to look that small again.

Stella puts on white shoes to go with her pink outfit. They’re flat on the bottom. She never wears heels anymore. Besides, she doesn’t want to tower over Tony more than she already does.

Stella takes a few deep breaths before she gets out of the elevator. She does have to face everyone eventually, though. So she steps out. Sharon, Sam, and Natasha all greet her brightly. Sharon even compliments her on her dress. Oddly, Stella and Sharon have only gotten along much better once Stella transitioned after the havoc in D.C.

Thor has his arms wrapped around Jane, who is next to Darcy. María Hill and Betty Ross, who is next to Bruce, are there. Rhodey is in town as well, and he and Tony are arguing in the corner. They’re both smiling, though.

Stella sits down on the women’s end of the table. They’d discovered a while ago that when playing most any game with such a large group of people, breaking into teams was easiest. This would be the first time anybody had suggested breaking up into male and female teams, though.

Everyone else starts to sit down, too, everybody who wasn’t already. Stella is sitting next to Jane, who gives her a little smile. Stella wonders how much Thor has told Jane about her. 

Finally Tony sits down. He looks around the table. Everyone’s there. Tony’s eyes stop on Stella. She tries to meet his eyes, but, after a minute, she lowers them to look at the tabletop instead.

“Why are you sitting over there?” Tony asks Stella. He sounds genuinely confused. “Come sit by me.” Tony’s command is not soft, and it’s not a question. Stella automatically starts to get out of her seat to obey, but she sits back down. Natasha is scowling, but he’s not looking at Natasha.

“I told you we were going to divide into two teams,” Tony says. “You’re on the girls’ side.”

Pepper says warningly, “Tony,” but he isn’t listening to her. He’s focused on Stella.

“Come here,” Tony insists again.

Natasha looks ready to speak up, but she and everybody else are waiting for Stella’s cue.

Stella still looks down at the table. “If we’re dividing by men and women, then I’m on this side,” she says quietly. “I’ll stay right where I am.”

Tony looks around the table with his mouth hanging open. Stella hopes he isn’t about to ask everybody else to get up and switch seats around her. He barks a little laugh. “What, like you’re a woman or something?” He laughs some more.

Stella clenches her fists. “Stop laughing,” she bites out. “What’s so funny about it to you? Do I look so much like a man to you, Tony, that even when I’m wearing women’s clothes you can’t even imagine I might be a woman?” Stella’s yelling by the end of it. To her horror, she finds that her eyes are wet. She takes a deep breath and holds her eyes wide open to try to keep from crying, tilting her head up towards the ceiling. 

Tony stares at her, wide-eyed. “I – I didn’t even notice,” he stammers. “I’m sorry . . .”

Stella shakes her head. She gets up. She thinks she hears Tony mutter, “Wow, you are wearing women’s clothes,” but she ignores him. She turns away from the table just in time to hide the sight of her crying.

Nobody comes to Stella’s apartment later. She stays hidden until her kitchen is empty of food. She considers going to a grocery store, but leaving the tower is even worse than staying in it.

Tony is supposed to be in a board meeting, and Stella doesn’t think anybody else is around, so she goes downstairs in her jeans and a sweatshirt. They’re not women’s jeans. She’s too tall to be able to find women’s pants. Skirts are easier. Habit makes them less comfortable, though. Stella avoids her mirror as she goes out.

There’s casserole in the communal fridge, and Stella takes it. She’s piling up more food when she hears Tony say from behind her, “You don’t look like a woman right now.”

“Shut up!” Stella screams. She’s suddenly furious again. “Just stop!” She drops a piece of bread.

Tony steps backward. He puts his hands up in the air. “Sorry. That was mean. I only meant it to be an observation.”

“I don’t care. I just want you to stop it.” Stella slides down to rest her back against the dishwasher. Her eyesight is blurred by tears, and she breathes in little gasps.

“I really am sorry,” Tony whispers. He sits across from her on the floor. “I just didn’t notice, I guess. That’s not an excuse, though, is it?”

Stella shakes her head. She picks the piece of bread up off the floor and eats half of it in one bite. Tony wrinkles his nose in disgust.

“So it doesn’t bother you that I’m a woman?” Stella asks hopefully when she’s finished chewing.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Tony confirms. “I was just being an insensitive jerk, and I’m sorry.”

Stella understands a bit. She says, “Just don’t do it again,” and eats the other half of the slice of bread.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 for elenorasweet: Requested asexual as well.

Clint knows there is something different about him. He barely notices it as a child, but when he grows older, he finds himself less interested in sleeping with men as other women do. He thinks perhaps he is a lesbian. However, when he tests that idea, he finds himself just as uninterested.

He keeps trying, and through it all is the same feeling of wrongness. Then one day he’s with his girlfriend on her bed. She’s fondling his breasts, and he’s trying to remember not to pull away. She seems to sense his discomfort, and she moves her hand off.

“Do you know what asexual is?” she asks him. She doesn’t sound angry, just curious. Clint shakes his head. She goes on, “Asexual means you aren’t really interested in sex. I think you might be asexual.”

Not interested in sex. Asexual. One word that describes him so well, and yet it doesn’t, and Clint hates it. He rolls out of bed. He and his girlfriend break up the very next day.

Clint doesn’t date anybody else after that. It certainly does fit him better, but there’s still something wrong. This wrongness shows itself in the mirror, in his clothes, whenever anyone uses feminine pronouns about him. He thought figuring out he was asexual would fix these feelings. It doesn’t.

Clint starts shopping for men’s clothes instead of women’s. They’re more comfortable. The pants have better pockets. They’re more suited to his job at SHIELD. For that convenience, he also cuts his hair short. At first, he tries one of those feminine hairstyles, but he buzzes it all off before long. He tells himself that’s just because it’s too much trouble to style it every day.

More and more people start thinking he’s a man. He doesn’t correct them. He’s not sure why. It just feels so good and so right when people call him “he.” He still remembers the first time someone called him “buddy.” He’d passed the rest of the day in a rush of exhilaration.

No one at SHIELD says anything about Clint’s slow transformation. It gets to the point where new recruits get to know him as a man instead of a woman. They refer to Clint as a man, and when he doesn’t correct them, the older agents follow his lead. It helps that he has a masculine name. His father had hated the boy’s name, Clinton, that his mother had given to him, but Clint had always loved it.

So months pass without any official change to Clint’s information, but many informal things change. He’s still legally female. He hides that, though, more and more, and even those agents who knew him before use “he” and “him” about him. It feels normal.  
Then comes his yearly medical examination. He intends to skip it, and he nearly succeeds. He only goes because Coulson tracks him down in the vents and forces him to go to Medical.

Dr. Allot, the newest doctor on the staff, is waiting. Clint groans and tries to turn around again. It’s too late, and he has to go into the exam room.

Dr. Allot starts with Clint’s file. He glances at Clint out of the corner of his eye a couple of times. Finally he puts down the file and says, “Your health is good, no problems, that’s good. There just seems to be one mistake. It’s probably a typo. We’ll fix it in no time. I’ll just have my secretary do it.”

Clint leans over to try to see the paper. “What is it?”

“Well, it’s embarrassing, I know, but it actually says that you’re female.”

Clint stares at him. He’s waiting for the punch line, but it never comes. “I am female,” he says slowly. “It’s not a typo.”

“What are you, a lesbian or something?” Dr. Allot blurts out. Then he flushes. He doesn’t apologize, Clint notices. “It’s just . . . you look so much like a man . . .” he trails off. “Well, anyway, let’s start your physical. Take off all your clothes.” Dr. Allot pulls on a pair of latex gloves. Clint backs away from him. He’s aware of Coulson just outside the door. So instead of leaving that way, he pulls himself up into the vent and disappears.

Coulson comes to find him later. Clint is reluctant to talk to him, but Coulson says, “We can change your files, if you want. Just remember that you can be whoever you want. I’ll go along with whatever you need, whether you change anything or not.”

Clint stays silent for a long moment. “I don’t know how much I want to change. I don’t even know how much I can. I know I’m not a woman, though.” He raises his eyes and looks defensively at Coulson.

Coulson just nods. He pulls out his phone and taps something into a search engine, then he hands it to Clint. The screen shows a website explaining the word “transgender.” Clint reads it, then he reads it again. All of it fits. The article is describing his life. It’s exhilarating.

Clint hands the phone back. “Thank you,” he says simply. He’s not sure exactly what direction he wants to take now, but he has a much better idea. He knows who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thealientourist on tumblr.


End file.
